valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
A Tempest Before Tea
.png |Typhon|Ranking Reward Amalgmation |Jade|Point Rewards |Celadon|Point Rewards |Ebony|Point Rewards |Typhon's Charm Fan|Point Rewards ||Fantasy Archwitch ||Archwitch |Samantha|ATK • DEF 10x Soldiers +50% / 100% Demon Core +20% / 50% Pts +30% / 100% |Agnese|ATK • DEF 10x Soldiers +50% / 100% Demon Core +20% / 50% Pts +30% / 100% |Quayle|ATK • DEF 10x Soldiers +50% / 100% }} A Demon Realm Voyage event, "A Tempest Before Tea" has begun! Get LR TYPHON by earning rewards and collecting Demon Cores that can be used to obtain her amalgamation material cards! Get in the top 500 rank and earn GLR TYPHON's rebirth material, the Medicinal Herb (Crescent)! In addition, rebirth materials Bud, Bloom and Flora for certain event cards can be obtained as a reward in certain areas with a low chance rate. Multiple battle points can now be consumed at once which allows you to earn more rewards! Also, game mechanics adjustments and balance improvements have been made! *For information about the rebirth materials obtainable in each area, please refer to the Rewards list on the area details page that appears upon tapping the area's button on the map screen. *For more details about the event changes, please refer to the "Demon Realm Event Changes" announcement. ■Event Schedule 12:00 on March 1st ー 11:59 on March 15th (JST) ■Event Details Fight battles against the Demonwitch's servants until you subjugate the Demonwitch that appears in the last area of the map which changes with each time you enter! The Demon Realm Voyage event features "Wave" battles and you can use only one deck for consecutive battles to fight the enemies. Advantage Element cards in your deck can receive greatly reduced damages so compose your deck with a unified element and enter the Demon Realm! *Soldier count and skill activation count of cards in the deck will not recover until a stage has been cleared. All collected hunt points and Demon Cores in the map will not be received until the last area's Demonwitch has been defeated. ■Hunt Points and Demon Cores Reach certain numbers of hunt points to earn rewards. Upgrade cards obtained as a reward from winning battles and exchanging Demon Cores. If HSR JADE, HUR CELADON, HUR EBONY and UR CHARM FAN are amalgamated, they will become LR TYPHON. *LR TYPHON can also be obtained by amalgamating UR CHARM FAN with the other cards awakened. Furthermore, reach certain numbers of hunt points to unlock intermediate and above levels. The higher the stage, the stronger the bosses become, the bigger the chance to earn extravagant rewards. ■Rankings Players will be ranked according to the total accumulated Demonwitch hunt points. In addition, Elixir (Cresent) material can be obtained if ranked within the top 500. Use this item to reborn GLR TYPHON so she can become XLR TYPHON! Plus, Herb (Cresent) material can be obtained if ranked within the top 2000. Use this item to reborn GUR EBONY so she can become XLR EBONY! ※Please refer to the Details Page for more details about how to obtain the event cards. ■Event Story Clear the courses with certain times and the exclusive event story will be unlocked! *For details about the required clear times, please refer to Story on the event screen. *The exclusive event story can only be viewed during this event. ■Area Details Maps in the Demon Realm have various areas with various field effects. You can choose which area you wish to advance to except the first and final areas. Choose your paths and advance through the map! ※For more details about each area, please refer to the "Area Details" page. ■Hidden Lands Realm Map Piece can rarely be obtained in the Demon Realm maps. Complete all 4 pieces and all the Stage Maps will become Lands stages. In Hidden Lands, all areas will become treasure areas except for the boss area. Treasure areas allow you to obtain lots of rewards! ■Daily Quests *Daily quests are available from 00:00 on March 2nd to 11:59 on March 15th (JST). *Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). 【Caution】 *The Feather item that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Demon Realm Battle Points. This item can only be used during this event. *The Feather item that can be obtained during this event is an item that restores one Demon Realm Battle Point. *The Starberry item that can be obtained during this event is a Rebirth material that can be used for cards that possess SP Demon Realm Skill. *Please note Cores obtained during this event will expire at 12:00 on March 22nd (JST). *Acquired Demonwitch hunt points from each area will not be received until the last boss area is cleared. *Kindly understand that the event/campaign duration and contents are subject to change without notice. Demon Core Exchange Rewards Final Ranking Abyssal Archwitch Hunt The 14th Abyssal Archwitch Hunt was held during this event. For more info, see here.